Testing - A Rocketshipping Fanfic
by BlueSparkleGaming
Summary: Giovanni wants to carry out an evolution experiment, but team rocket have not captured the right pokemon yet. Giovanni decides to test it on Jessie. Rocketshippy. This is my first fanfic and I'm only 13 so please don't be to harsh on me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon or any of its characters, because if i did, it wouldn't be rated G! And I wouldn't have the slowest laptop in the universe, a 3 year old Iphone and a 5year old Ipad with 6 viruses.

Testing

The video phone started ringing in Jessie and James' cabin, near Team Rocket HQ. Jessie got up from the couch, and ran to the phone. "Who is it, Jess?" James asked. "The boss." Jessie replied. "Hello?" Jessie said into the phone. "It's Jessie speaking." "Hello Jessica, we would like it if you came down to the labs in an hour, thank you." Giovanni said into the phone. "For what?" Jessie asked. "Stop asking questiuons. Tell your partner and Meowth you are meeting me in the labs, and you'll be back by tomorrow in the latest." Giovanni ordered. "Yes, boss." Jessie said, and she hung up. "What was that about Jess?" James asked, in his sweet voice. Jessie thought whether to lie to him or not, and she decided against it. "I'm going to meet the boss in the labs in an hour." Jessie replied. James had a worried look on his face. "Don't worry James, I'll be fine." She reasurred him. "o...okay Jess." James stammered. She sat down next to him, and put her arm around his waist. "I'll be fine, OK?" She told him. "Yes Jessie." James replied, in a more confident tone. Jessie got up off the couch and said: "I'm just going to have a shower, I won't be long!" She said, and ran into the bedroom, grabbed her undergarments and pyjamas, and slammed the door of the bathroom. James wished Jessie was that kind all the time, but alas, she hit him with a fan, she was basically the opposite of optimistic, and she was always in a bad mood. But he loved her all the same. James knocked on the door of the bathroom and said: "Thirty minutes until you have to leave." "Thanks James!" "And why did you grab your pyjamas?" James asked. "Oops! Can you grab me a uniform instead! I was in a rush and..." She trailed off. "Okay, Jess!" He walked into their bedroom, and grabbed her a uniform. He opened the door, and threw it on the floor, near her undergarments and _Other thing._ "Thanks, James!" Jessie called.

Jessie walked into the labs, and pulled at her uniform, to try and ease the creases in her clothes. "Ah, Miss Jessica, you made it." Giovanni said from behind her. She jumped a little. "Uh... So why am I here?" Jessie asked. "Well, we wanted to do a test on pokemon, but most team rocket teams are on a mission to capture a legendary pokemon, so we haven't got any pokemon to test our next experiment on, so we picked a random name out of a hat, and it happened to be you!" Giovanni explained, taking a deep breath after a long sentence. "But, I'm not a pokemon, and you usually do tests on a Sunday, but its monday!" Jessie said, confused. "Excatly, you are not a pokemon, so thats why you are here today!" Giovanni said. "You are going to turn me into a pokemon!" Jessie half-screamed, being careful not to make a fool of herself in front of the boss. "Not excatly, you see, we are going to replace every second DNA thing with that of an eevee, and testing evolution stones on you." Giovanni explained. "But why is that an experiment, we already know evolutions stones work." Jessie asked, yet again confused. "Here's the catch, we are melting every evolution stone known to man, putting all the melted mixture in a big metal container, and putting it the freezer to set. Then we will have created an legendstone, the key to making any pokemon more powerful than a legendary. But since we have no pokemon, we have to try it on an agent." Giovanni explained. Jessie was lost for words. "Okay, let's go." Giovanni said sternly. Jessie followed him quietly through the halls, so quiet he started talking to himself, but so he didn't spill anything prsonal, Jessie made a quick cough, and Giovanni automatically stopped talking, and they continued in silence.

They were at the operating table, and Jessie was lying on the table, breathing in gas to make you sleep (Forgot what it was called, oops!). She was extremely nervous, scared of what was to come. She finally breathed in enough gas, and fell into a deep sleep immidiately (sorry if i spelt it wrong, but with the program i'm using, there's no autocorrect or red lines to tell you that you spelt it wrong, so sorry!). It was a long procedure, but she awoke the next day feeling different. James was sitting in a chair near her, asleep. _He must have been waiting for me to wake up, I shouldn't wake him_. She thought. "Jimmy! She's awake!" Meowth shouted, causing James to jerk up. _So mush for not waking him up._ She thought. "Jessie!" James cried. "What did dey do to yous?" Asked Meowth. "Oh, nothing, me and the boss were just chatting, and an... experiment went uh... wrong." She lied. "Jess, it sounds like you're um... lying." James said, heartbroken that Jessie lied to him. "Come here James." Jessie instructed. "The boss said to especially not let Meowth know. I'll tell you in a private place, later." Jessie whispered in his ear. "OK Jess." He whispered.

Two days later, Jessie was sent out of the hospital, and went to James' cabin near HQ. "Hello?" She said. The door creaked open to reveal a very excited James. "Jessie!" He yelled in excitment. "James!" She yelled after him. They both held hands and jumped up and down in excitment. "What's all da commotion 'bout?" Meowth asked. "Jessie's back!" James yelled to the pokemon. "Really? Jess yous is back!" The pokemon yelled. The trio celebrated until late. Jessie fell asleep on James' bed, James fell asleep on the couch, and Meowth was sleeping in a drawer. They awoke the next morning in their strange sleeping places, and all laughed their heads off! "Jess! That's my bed!" James laughed. "And that's the couch!" Jessie laughed as well. "I'm in a drawer!" Said a muffled voice. "Meowth's in a drawer!" They said in unison. They laughed all morning, and had a very successful week.

It was Sunday, early in the morning. Jessie awoke to the sound of the videophone. "Yes? It's Jessie speaking." Jessie said into the phone. "Hello Jessie, just telling you that over the course of the week, we developed the legend stone, but it only works on eevee's, we recently discovered." Giovanni explained. Jessie knew where this was leading, but she spoke anyway. "Hasn't anyone caught an eevee yet?" She asked, though she knew the answer. "No Jessica. So because you have the genes of an eevee, we are doing the experiment on you." Giovanni stated. "But why an eevee?" Jessie asked. "Because eevees' have a unique genetic mutation, causing them to be able to absorb most evolution stones." Giovanni said. "Let's go, and you will be put in the operating room." Giovanni ordered. Jessie said nothing.

She was asleep, but she was awake. It was like Jessie was in a coma, but this is a stage of multi-evolutiom, or that's what the boss told her. She could feel pain, the pain of becoming a legendary, more than a legendary. The cold metal of the legendstone was pressing against her, and in a flash, flowing through her body. She felt the pain die down, and she instantly felt stonger, more powerful, and a sudden urge to fight.

 **Well, this is where I'm leaving it for now! Reviews are greatly apprieciated, and if you want shorter/longer chapters, tell me! I know there was a lot of spelling errors, but that is because i do not have microsoft word on my computer. 'till next time**

 **BlueSparkleGaming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon or any of its characters, whatever... I own the legendstone though!

Testing- Chapter 2

She lay, asleep, feeling more powerful. There was power pulsing in her veins. She felt the urge to fight. The urge to hurt. The urge to destroy. That was controllable though, so she didn't do anything just yet. She opened her eyes, to find herself chained to a strecher. "H...hey! Get me off!" She yelled. She felt an energy developing in her mind, transferring to her hands. A beam of light travelled through her skin, and out into the world. Her chains exploded, setting her free. "It's like Mewtwo all over again..." She heard someone mutter. She blasted up, floating in the air. "And what excatly does that mean?!" She said, her voice deep, dark, and cunning. "Calm down, we will not hurt you, Jessie." Giovanni said. She landed on the ground, her feet flat on the floor. "Where's James?" She asked. "In the cabin, waiting for your return. You will not return until you have trained." Giovanni told her, causing her to rage. She flew into the air, her rainbow hair surrounding her, floating as if it were underwater. "I want to return to James." She demanded. "Very well, but then we shall train." Said Giovanni, wisely deciding not to argue with a creature more than one million times more powerful then himself. He motioned for her to follow him, and she landed on her feet, walking behind him. She grabbed the hairtie that was aroung her wrist, and tied her hair in a messy ponytail. "But before you see him, open this door." He ordered. She didn't move her legs, one arm using psychic to move the door open. "Very good." Giovanni praised her. "Thank you." She said sternly.

She knocked on the door to the trio's cabin and said "Hello? James? Meowth?" She pulled on the door, only to discover the door unlocked. "SURPRISE!" Meowth and James said in unison. Jessie was so happy, she almost cried. Of course, she didn't, because she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of James and Meowth. Especially James. "Jess, yous hair is different." Meowth said. "I... Uh... Dyed it!" She tried to sound truthful, and luckily James and Meowth fell for it. Or so she thought. "Cool, Rainbow hair, it's beautiful!" James said. Jessie blushed a little. "Why thank you James!" She said. "Meowth likes it too." Said Meowth. "Thanks, both of you!" Jessie thanked them. "It's getting late, we should get to sleep." James yawned. "I'm going to take a shower. I'm assuming you've had yours because your wearing your pyjamas. See ya!" She said, and she ran into the bathroom. "Meowth, are you sure she dyed her hair? Or did they do something to her?" James asked, his teeth chattering. "Meowth ain't to sure 'bout dat, but what Meowth knows is dat Jess is lyin'!" The pokemon said. "But why would she lie to me? Does she hate me Meowth?" James said, tearing up at the thought of Jessie hating him. "Jess don't hate ya Jimmy, she just ain't want you ta worry 'bout 'er!" Meowth reasurred James. "I hope you're right, Meowth." James said.

James woke up to the video phone ringing, and answered it. "Hello?" He said. "James, good to hear from you..." Giovanni said. "Tell Jessie to meet me in my office in 2 hours." "Yes boss" James said, and hung up. "Jess, Jess wake up!" He whispered. "Not now. I'm in the middle of a dream." She said and went back to sleep. "JESS WAKE UP!" James yelled. "NO!" She yelled, accidentaly using psychic to blast him into the wall, knocking him out. She ran over to him in shock of what she had just done. "James! I'm so sorry!" She said. Her eyes were tearing up, as she looked at James, helpless against her power. "I didn't mean to... I..." She stammered, and she started to cry. She kneeled in front of him, sobbing and hating herself. He opened his eyes, to see Jessie, her hands cupped over her eyes, sobbing into them. "Jessie?" James said. "J...James?" She said. Her rainbow hair was a mess, flowing with no hairspray. James thought it looked amazing. He couldn't help but forgive her sparkling saphire eyes, crying because of him. Crying because of James? James thought for a second, wondering why Jessie bothered to cry over a person like him. "It's okay, Jess." He said as he stroked her hair. She moved next to him, crying into his shoulder. "The boss told me to tell you to meet him in his office in 2 hours, but now it's probably 1 hour and 45 minutes." James told her, leaning against her. He wondered for a second. _Jessie bothered to cry over me, and now she's letting me stroke her hair and she's crying into my shoulder? This must be a dream..._ "James?" Jessie said. "Yes Jessie?" He replied. "I... I'm sorry... I..." She started crying again, leaving his pyjama sleeve soaked with Jessie's tears. "I told you, It's okay..." He reasurred her. "Go back to sleep, and I'll wake you an hour before you have to leave, OK?" "Okay, James." She said as she lay on her bed, and fell asleep immidiately. "I love you James..." She said in her sleep. "I love you too Jessie." He said, even though he knew she was asleep. Little did they know Meowth was watching the whole time, as he heard James crash into the wall.

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope this chapter was more rocketshippy than the last one! 'Till next time**

 **BlueSparkleGaming**


End file.
